


Sisters

by Dandy



Series: OP-300 Drabbles [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami comes home after some time at sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "love." This was written in February 2010.

Nami entered town like the thief that she was, slipping silently past storefronts and down empty streets.

She hurried quickly into the country, to the mikan grove, to her old home. First things first; she took the bag of treasure to her secret hiding spot. She dug up the chest and did a quick tally in her head. Forty-seven million and counting; she was getting closer to her goal everyday.

The chest safely reburied, she dusted off her hands and slung her bag of maps and charts over her shoulder. She could take them to Arlong tomorrow; she didn’t feel like seeing that monster tonight.

Weary now, with the moon sagging in the sky, Nami walked back to the tiny house. She opened the door silently and shrugged her bag off, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thump. She went to the counter where Nojiko had set out some bread for her like she did every night, in case she should come back.

She ate the bread ravenously, as though she had starved for weeks, and that wasn’t far from the truth. After finishing it off, she gulped down some water straight from the tap and sighed in simple satisfaction. Then, she walked over to the small bed. Nojiko was turned on her side, facing the wall, and Nami slid in next to her, trying to make as little noise as possible. She settled down with her face buried in her sister’s soft blue hair and closed her eyes.

She felt the body next to her twist around, and then an arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close. Nami snuggled against Nojiko and sank deep into sleep, her older sister stroking her hair, safe and warm for at least one night more.


End file.
